The present disclosure relates to a circuit board, a circuit assembly, and a circuit board manufacturing method.
An automobile is equipped with an electric connection box (also called power distributor) that distributes electric power from a power supply (battery) to loads such as headlamps and windshield wipers. As a member that constitutes an internal circuit of the electric connection box, for example, a circuit assembly as disclosed in JP 2003-164040A can be used.
The circuit assembly includes: a control circuit board on which a conductor pattern (circuit pattern) has been formed; an input terminal bus bar and an output terminal bus bar that are bonded to the control circuit board; and a field effect transistor (FET: electronic component) that is mounted onto the control circuit board and the two bus bars. The FET includes a main body (package), a source terminal and a gate terminal that protrude from a side surface of the main body and extend downward, and a drain terminal that is provided on the back side of the main body. The drain terminal of the FET is electrically connected to the input terminal bus bar, and the source terminal is electrically connected to the output terminal bus bar. The gate terminal of the FET is formed by being bent at a position displaced upward relative to the source terminal by an amount corresponding to the thickness of the control circuit board, and is electrically connected to the conductor pattern of the control circuit board disposed on the output terminal bus bar (see FIG. 4).